10 Music Drabbles
by Solstice Muse
Summary: A writing meme against the clock - Write a drabble related to each song that plays on shuffle. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. Mine are all Ron Weasley centred.


**10 Music Drabbles meme**

_10 Music Drabbles  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Higher and Higher - Jackie Wilson**

She was afraid of flying, but when she kissed me she leapt off her feet and swung around my neck and she's been flying with me ever since.

I could carry her until I drop.

It was like a break in the blackened clouds that had been following me around for months. The sun suddenly toppled down and hit me and I could believe what Harry had told me. I could believe that she meant that kiss. I could believe in myself.

I deserved it, I deserved her.

**2. Lady Madonna - The Beatles**

Molly carried Ronnie on her hip while Arthur rocked the baby to sleep. The twins were going to have her over if they kept running about between her legs and she shouted at them to be careful while she was carrying their baby brother.

Bill and Charlie were escaping to the back field and Percy was repairing his brand new and already broken in two glasses with a roll of Spellotape.

"Molly?" Arthur said as he set Ginny down in her cot, that glow of pride flooding out of him.

"Yes dear," she winced, "Agh, no Roinnie, sweetheart. Don't chew mummy's hair. You'll choke and I'll look mangled."

She looked to her husband while dragging the matted and slimy lock of hair through Ron's chubby fingers.

"Let's have another one!"

If he liked Muggle ways so much, she thought to herself, let him have a Muggle vasectomy. Either that or she'd hex his bollocks off as soon as she put the children to bed!

**3. Whistle for the Choir - The Marauders**

He took her hand and tried to look inconspicuous in the Muggle street.

He felt bad that he had no Muggle money to give the man sitting on the floor when he asked for some. Still she kept pulling him along through the crowd.

"If you stop to apologise to every one of them you'll never make it from one end of the Strand to the other," she huffed.

"But Hermione, they're people…and they're on the floor…and everyone's leaving them there like it's okay or something."

She stopped pulling him and turned to look at him in that way she did when she was about to tackle kiss him with both arms and legs.

"You amaze me sometimes, you know that don't you?" She gaped.

"I may be at least ladle deep, yes," he nodded and then smirked.

"Why do you put up with me?" She asked.

"Because you think I'm irresistible!"

**4. Sunflower - Low**

They lay on damp grass, in warm sunlight, droplets clinging to green blades of grass and red locks of hair.

There was a sweet smell wafting over you both from a memorial garden a little way away.

He'd said he could smell the rain coming.

You'd explained the scientific properties of the smell and shattered any poetic notions about the oncoming storm.

He'd refused to run with you when the rain came hammering down. It was only tepid water, thick droplets and a bright sky that would soon display a rainbow.

He told you he didn't want to have rainbows explained to him. He wanted it to be something without science behind it.

The sun is just an almighty sunflower in the sky. Rainfall sends a smell ahead of it like honeysuckle on the breeze for reasons of its own. Rainbows paint the sky to make downcast people look up and smile.

You took shelter and he stood in the rain.

When you returned to his body, he was smiling. Laying flat on the damp grass, dripping wet, and looking up at the rainbow. You lay beside him and pretended not to care that your clothes were getting dirty.

**5. Do It All Over Again - Spiritualized**

Wake up in St Mungo's.

Covered in kisses by a fussy woman.

Check on Harry.

Shouted at by Shacklebolt.

Change of clothes.

Seamus in the pub.

Firewhisky chasers.

Staggering home.

Too loud for neighbours.

Aurors respond to complaint.

Told off.

Get giggles with Harry.

Pass out before we reach bed.

Wake up on Saturday afternoon.

Hermione furious.

Harry holding head in both hands.

Don't move or speak 'till early evening.

Have cup of tea.

Smirk at Harry as we come down after another normal Friday night.

**6. Feeling Good (Radio edit) - Muse**

Slamming a door feels bloody brilliant.

Striding off with nowhere to go but just knowing you're getting away is fucking fantastic.

Duties, expectations, pressure…all of it behind and gawping after you.

People move aside, don't stop but don't have a destination.

Yes.

There is a destination.

"Open the door."

"Wha? Ron?"

"I think I'm ready to be an Auror now, Kingsley."

**7. Thinking About You - Radiohead**

He's smoking again.

He's leaning back and cupping his dick with his hand and he's holding onto that fag by the filter with just the laziest touch of the lips. No, the ciggie is clinging to him.

It's clinging like everyone else is around him.

His clothes are too tight, not the snug sexy fit I like but the seedy groaning tightness of leather against his underfed bones.

He's not looking after himself because nobody else is.

Somebody wants their chocolate frog card signed and he can barely hold a quill for coughing.

"Ronald Weasley," I said as I pulled the filter tip, laden with ash from his lips and threw it away, "this is how you get back at me?"

"Oh look," he smiled, pushing back his untidy hair and grunting to his feet, "my girlfriend remembers my name!"

It was all over the Prophet that he took it hard when I went back to school without him, but he focused on being an Auror and lasted the year until I came back.

I didn't imagine that they'd follow the story to this degree. When I announced I'd be going to Muggle University for the next four years, giving myself a well rounded education in both worlds, it was front page news.

It had only been three terms.

He was smoking at Christmas and Harry was moving in with Ginny, leaving him in the flat alone.

"Tight jeans and t shirts too short for your body are what's going to bring me back, you daft sod. Peel that crap off yourself and eat some fish and chips, for heaven's sake."

"Gonna feed me up…for a _week_, then bugger off for genius school again are you?"

"Get off your arse and come with me!"

He bummed another fag before he followed.

"God you smell bad," I muttered under my breath.

He sniggered as he trailed along behind me.

"I rubbed Crookshanks all over me before I came out."

I never thought that I'd have to play along when he had to go deep undercover. He's too famous to be anonymous so he has to go 'off the rails'.

I'm too well known as his, utterly and completely his, to get away with sitting in the flat and not seeming to be upset by how he looks.

I'm studying History and coming home by Floo from halls every night.

He's studying the Prophet's sources and staggering home like a cuckolded loser every night.

Then I get him out of those vile leathers and into the bath with me.

Oh the glamour of celebrity!

**8. The Long and Winding Road - The Beatles**

I've never been so happy to see such a shoddy bit of magical architecture in my life before.

The Burrow was slumping to one side, my room at the top, waiting for me.

I could wear something that I hadn't cried in, slept in, bled on.

I could eat something a decent cook made for me.

I could sleep safely and comfortably.

I'd have broken into a run to get to it if it weren't for one thing that I never wanted to see again, something that was inside, and my feet planted to the ground and refused to move.

"Come on, love, let's go home." Mum puts her hand on my shoulder and leads me down the hill as my eyes well up.

"I just need a…a min-"

"I got rid of it, don't worry. I don't want to see it either." She said as I turned towards her.

"You did?"

"I'm not having a family clock," she said, shakily, "that doesn't have all of my family on it."

**9. I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance**

"Harry, sit down."

"Why? What is it?"

"Just do as I say without questioning it, just for once, for me…_please?_"

"Ron, you're beginning to worry me."

"I do everything for you without question now would you just…?"

"Fine, sitting, see how I sit. There, sat."

"Good. Thank you."

"So why do I need to be sitting?"

"Okay, the thing is, just that."

"Oh well that explains everything!"

"No, stay sat down! I mean, that's what I need to talk to you about. I do everything you say without question. I do everything and anything for you."

"I know and I'll never take you for grante-"

"I don't love you like that any more."

"What?"

"I could do it before because I loved you in a different way and you were the centre of my universe and everything about my life was engineered to be there for you."

"I…I'm glad I'm sitting down."

"Yeah."

"Why are you saying this? Are you ill?"

"No."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you're still my best mate and my brother and I trust you and love you and I'll fight to the death with you at my side but…I don't love you like I loved you before."

"Are you saying…?"

"You're not the centre of my universe anymore, Harry. I wasn't created on this planet at this time and in this specific place to be there for you."

"Uh…"

"I'm Hermione's now. I revolve around her. She's overthrown you…I'm afraid…sorry."

"That's…oh fuck Ron, that's okay! Bloody hell I thought you were telling me… You melodramatic sod!"

"It's important."

"Well, yeah, it's a big step admitting you're that deep in love."

"No, it was important for me to…say something…to you. We shouldn't just drift apart. You should know I still love you, but it's just not the same as before."

"I still love you too."

"I should bloody hope so."

**10. Upside - James**

Dear Hermione,

I'm just taking a break from driving to send you a postcard.

How big's the bump? Tell it daddy's thinking about it, names and stuff. I'm going to build it something too.

I never built anything for Rose or Hugo. I should build something for it.

I know you hate me calling it 'it' but if it becomes a person, my baby, I'll have to insert this mission up Harry's rectum and Apparate home to you.

And if it's a real person, my real little baby boy or girl, I'll need more than this little postcard to tell you how I feel.

Love you, miss you, keep it safe for me.

Ron.


End file.
